Carriers provide electronic devices such as wireless PC cards that interface with personal computers. The illustrative wireless PC card provides wireless network access. The download and upload speeds of the wireless PC cards depend on the capabilities of the network. Generally, these electronic devices such as wireless PC cards are inserted into a computing device having an interface that complies with a particular standard, e.g. the Person Computer Memory Card International Association (PCMCIA) standards. The computing device may be a notebook computer, a desktop computer, a personal digital assistant (PDA), or any other such device configured to receive the electronic device.
With respect to wireless PC cards, it is common for the PC cards to fail to establish a network connection; however, it's a challenge to determine the cause for the failure. The cause of the failure may be at the PC card, at the computing device, or in the wireless network.
When the subscriber or user calls technical support to resolve a failed network connection, the challenge is to diagnose and resolve the problem quickly. With personal computers (PCs) this problem is compounded by the fact that PCs commonly freeze up or become inoperative.
PCs become inoperative for various reasons that include the PC not complying with established standards, registry problems, too many programs running, PC resources not being optimized, application-specific problems, driver problems, patches, operating system problems, and other such issues.
For example, PC standards may require a voltage of 3.3V be supplied to the PCMCIA bus, but the actual voltage supplied by the PC may decrease depending upon how much current draw exists. As a result, for higher power PCMCIA devices, actual voltage supplied may be only 2.7V. Additionally, there may be problems with the registry system caused by loading and removing software programs. Furthermore, too many programs may be running in the background. Further still, the PC settings and resources may no longer be optimized, and result in some type of computer failure. Yet another problem with personal computers is that applications may not be fully compatible with a PCs operating system. For example, a particular application may acquire direct control of a particular port and not let another application access the desired port setting. Further still, another problem could be that the drivers have not been properly loaded, or patches that are intended to resolve problems with the applications or OS fail to work properly.
PC cards are electronic devices having a form factor. The term “form factor” is used to describe the size and format of PC motherboards, hard drives, power supplies, cases, and add-in cards such as PC cards. The term “form factor” also refers to the shape of a housing or mechanical connection associated with a device or mechanism within the context of its interface with other devices or mechanisms. Electronic devices having a form factor share the same problem as PC cards interfacing with a personal computer.